Monster Party Night
by Saya Kuchiki
Summary: ¿Estan aburridos chicos?, yo les dare algo de divrcion", es lo que pienza Aizen en hueco mundo, y organiza una macabra fiesta de disfraces para Nanao, Hisagi y Kira, con sus antiguas Alicas. Ademas:Hinamory/Matsumoto/Renji/Rukia/Byakuya/Nemu


Monster party night

_-Adelante pasa, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?_

_-Si Aizen-sama-contesto Aporro al ingresar a la habitación._

_-Bien-sonrío socarronamente- encárgate de que sufran el efecto los shinigamis de la lista que te deje._

_-Como diga señor- dijo y salio de la habitación._

_-Ajajá- reía Aizen_

_-Dime, ¿aun no te cansas de esto?- pregunto Ichimaru._

_-En verdad no- respondió simplemente- además, voy cambiando de victimas esta ves es algo mas especial para ti y Kaname, llámalo y empecemos a presenciar el espectáculo._

Nanao ingreso en el octavo escuadrón, su capitán estaba durmiendo recuperándose de la borrachera de la noche anterior, en cuanto sintió su presencia se incorporo rápidamente.

-Buenos días Nanao-chan-, a lo que le respondió una cubeta llena de agua.

-¿Buenos días?, ¡son las doce del mediodía!

-Bueno tranquilízate un poco mi bella Nanao, o te saldrán arrugas desde joven- a lo que le respondió otra cubeta llena de agua (la que ella tenia de refuerzo para cuando obtenía esas contestaciones de su capitán)- bueno ya entendí- respondió- mira, hoy te llego esta carta, es de la junta de tenientes, la trajo Hinamory.

Abrió la carta, en ella estaban las indicaciones sobre un nuevo emprendimiento que estaban organizando los tenientes de algunos escuadrones, el cual resultaba en buscar otro lugar "mas secreto" donde realizar sus reuniones, "¿secreto?", no recordaba lo dicho al respecto, pero de todas formas guardo la carta, a la hora indicada se dirigió hacia allí.

-¡Nanao-san!- la sorprendió al voz de Kira – veo que tu también has venido.

-A si es, Izuru- que extraño que hallan acordado venir a este bosque tan tarde, ya prácticamente oscurece.

-Mira, hay viene Hisagi-san- buenas noches, le dijo Kira al llegar.

-Buenas noches-respondió el,- bien, ya estamos todos, entremos.

-¿Como, no debemos esperara a los demás?-pregunto Nanao.

-No, algunos de ellos ya llegaron antes, y nos esperan en el bosque para guiarnos, o al menos así me dijo Matsumoto.

-A mi me aviso Renji-dijo Kira.

-Y a mi Hinamory, bien, entremos entonces- y así, los tres tenientes entraron en el bosque, a esa hora el sol ya había caído del todo, las sombras del bosque se habían transformado en una oscuridad de las mas cerradas, a lo lejos se oían voces que los llamaban, Nemu fue la primera en aparecer.

-Buenas noches, síganme que los guiare a la fiesta- les dijo y empezó a caminar velozmente.

-¿Que fiesta?, ¿y Nemu?- entre la oscuridad y la cantidad de árboles ya no se la veía.

-Se fue por aquel sendero-señalo Hisagi-¡Nemu!-llamo.

-Aquí estoy-dijo –síganme, o serán los otros quienes los encuentren.

-¿Los demás tenientes?- pregunto Kira, pero ella había vuelto a desaparecer.

Comenzaron a caminar, llamándola, pero Nemu parecía haber desaparecido, se escuchaba música en el ambiente, como si en alguna parte estuviese ocurriendo una fiesta.

-No tengo tiempo que perder con estos juegos- se quejo Nanao para disimular su temor.

-Tranquila, Nanao-san, seguro que son los demás quienes ya encontraron un lugar y lo están celebrando-dijo Kira.

-En ese caso podrían ser más corteses y decírnoslo desde un primer momento.

-Bueno ya, de todas formas la música se hace mas fuerte, al parecer estamos llegando, podrás decirles eso mismo de frente, ¿Nanao, no venia Hisagi detrás de ti?- Hisagi ya no estaba.

-Quizás esta con Nemu-sugirió Nanao

-Pero en ese caso nos hubiera dicho, mira halando de ellos, ¿no son Hinamory y Renji los que se acercan allí?- en efecto ellos dos se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Buenas noches- les dijo Renji,- vengan a nuestro lugar, que la fiesta ya esta comenzando.

-¿Estas vestido de brujo?-preguntó Nanao

-Es una fiesta de monstruos- respondió Hinamory quien estaba vestida de hombre lobo.

-A que fue Yachiru la de la idea.

-Ajajá, en realidad no, vamos, vamos.

-Si, ya vamos.

En otra parte del bosque Hisagi llamaba ahora a sus dos compañeros a viva voz, estaba ya acompañado por Nemu.

-Tranquilo Hisagi-san, seguro ellos dos ya encontraron a los demás.

-¿Se puede saber el por que de tanto misterio Nemu?

-Es algo que se le ocurrió a alguien, ya estamos llegando, mira, ¿ves?, son ellos que llegan escoltados por Hinamory y Renji.

-Si los veo, ¡Nanao, Kira!-llamo.

-Hisagi-san, ves te dije que seguro estaba con Nemu, Nanao.

-Bien entren ya, ¡vamos a bailar hasta que nuestros pies sangren!- les dijo Matsumoto abriendo al mismo tiempo la puerta de la casa abandonada, ella estaba vestida como la anfitriona de un circo, dentro de la casa la el sonido de aquella canción era aun mas insoportable.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Nanao.

-Que aquí a nadie le duelen los pies, por que están todos muertos- respondió la voz de Rukia, - y ya no sentimos dolor ajajá!- río divertida y desapareció, ella estaba vestida con un traje de zombie.

-¿No era solo de tenientes?- pregunto Hisagi.

-Vamos, solo pensemos en cosas divertidas, Ahu!- aúllo Hinamory.

-Hay hombres lobo y fantasmas- canto Byakuya quien vestía una especie de tunica blanca larga hasta los pies y aun más.

-¿Kuchiki-taicho usted también?- pregunto Kira mas que sorprendido por la escena.

-¡No te olvides del zombie también!- canto Rukia colgándose de su hermano por la espalda, sonriendo.

-Creo que estos no son ellos…

-¡Vayámonos!- dijo Nanao dándose la vuelta.

-¡Pero si aun no han probado mi sopa de brujo con arañas!- se quejo Renji.

-Ni esta cosa púrpura bien colorida y pegajosa- dijo Nemu saliendo de una gran vasija.

-¡Vámonos ya!- repitió Hisagi.

-¡No, no, no-le dijo Matsumoto interponiéndose en su camino, antes debes decir las palabras malditas.

-Vengan, volvamos a la oscuridad- dijo Byakuya, empujando a Nanao y Kira aun más adentro de aquella casa.

Entraron en una sala aun mas grande que la anterior, y todos aquellos personajes disfrazados comenzaron a cantar, guiados por Matsumoto-"_¡Vamos a bailar, vamos a hacer ruido, nadie se siente triste aquí!...", _trataron de escaparse aun ves mas, pero no podían, la música los iba hipnotizando de a poco, sus cuerpos comenzaban a moverse en contra de su voluntad, Nanao gritaba, presa del terror que sentía, pero no podía detenerse,-¡ríete como aquel esqueleto Nanao!- río Matsumoto, señalando una calavera tirada en el piso, quien a pesar de ser solo hueso emitía una espantosa y macabra riza, "_los alaridos y gritos son la música de diversión de esta noche", _aumentaba el dolor en sus cuerpos al querer resistirse al movimiento, "_coman el caramelo dulce dentro de las olorosas calabazas… ya no podrán volver a su querido mundo de mas allá, ¿lo entienden ahora?" _

_-¿Hey, como es que murieron?- pregunto Kaname._

_-Aun no están muertos, eso depende de ellos, y de si siguen vivos por la mañana._


End file.
